rsrebornfandomcom-20200214-history
Tzhaar Fight Caves
The TzHaar Fight Cave is an advanced area in RuneScape introduced in October 2005. It is a multi-combat area in theKaramja volcano. Up until this update, the Kalphite Queen had been the most powerful of all creatures within RuneScape. However, the introduction of the TzHaar Fight Cave created 2 monsters, the Level 702 TzTok-Jad and the Level 360 Ket-Zek, both of which are higher in level. However, the Kalphite Queen is widely regarded to be more difficult to defeat than the Level 360 Ket-Zek, despite it's lower combat level. Location Deep under the ground of Karamja, a new species of creature has been discovered. This is an addition to the MMPORPG RuneScape, and was introduced in early October. To find the entrance to this underground city, or TzHaar, players must go into the volcano dungeon on Karamja. Once there, players will see a cave, which leads to TzHaar. Monsters The residents here are much stronger than most places, which is to be expected from a race living inside a volcano, and have devised many tests of skill and strength. Some, like the TzHaar fight pit, are meant as tournaments between bold adventurers. However, the TzHaar Fight Cave pits adventurers against a succession of monsters, each harder than the last. The final boss is the immensely powerful Level 702 TzTok-Jad, but to get to him, players must battle past six other types of monsters ranging from level 22 up to level 360. The goal of the Fight Cave is to reach and defeat the level 702 TzTok-Jad, but that is extremely difficult to do, and is impossible for all but the most versed in combat tactics. Unlike the Kalphite Queen, players cannot team up against these monsters. The reward is the extremely rare fire cape, which is a status symbol and is non tradable. The cape appears to "flow" when viewed on high detail. It provides much more protection than the Legends Cape and the obsidian cape. TzTok-Jad TzTok-Jad (sometimes referred to as the 702 because of its level and name with no known correct pronunciation) is the final monster encountered in the TzHaar Fight Cave Minigame. Examining the monster yields the discouraging message "This is going to hurt..." Tactical Analysis In order for a player to reach TzTok-Jad, he or she must first endure 62 rounds of fighting progressively tougher monsters. TzTok-Jad himself is a level 702, huge, four-legged behemoth and uses Magic, Melee, & Ranged attacks - melee if you try to use melee against him; otherwise he alternates between using Magic and Range. All of these can deal enough damage in a single blow to kill even the most powerful of players if not guarded against via using the correct protection prayer. When TzTok-Jad is down to half health, he will summon four Yt-HurKots (level 108 with 48 HP and tiny in comparison) which will heal him, effectively causing him to regenerate endlessly until you deal with them. Survival depends on watching his movements; he warns the player before attacking with non-melee attacks. By watching his forelegs prior to his attack, he or she can switch to the appropriate protection prayer and avoid damage. Reaching TzTok-Jad takes a considerable amount of time and resources, requiring a minimum of 90 minutes of continuous playing and a considerable number of potions. Actually defeating TzTok-Jad requires a huge amount of persistance and determination, as TzTok-Jad is rarely defeated in the first few tries from even the best RuneScape players. Contrary to popular belief, a player's Ranged or Combat Level to a point do not considerably affect the player's performance in the Fight Caves, as the immense difficulty of dealing with the trials and the final battle with TzTok-Jad still remains. Fire Cape If one is successful in defeating TzTok-Jad, they receive 8,032 TokKul and the much-coveted Fire Cape. This cape has a "lava" pattern that is animated when viewed on RuneScape's high-detail mode. The animation shows lava flowing downwards continually. The cape's bonuses are as follows: * +1 to all Attack bonuses * +11 to all Defense bonuses * +4 to Strength * +2 to Prayer The Fire Cape is considered the best cape in RuneScape as all of its bonuses exceed that of any other cape available. It is, of course, untradable. The only cape better in any area is one of the God Capes which provides a higher magic offensive bonus only. Defeating TzTok-Jad subsequently after obtaining the Fire Cape merely nets the player with 16,064 TokKul!